


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by VictoriaEllis



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaEllis/pseuds/VictoriaEllis
Summary: He wanted this and he wanted it badly. Yet, at the same time he knew he needed to get away. Sometimes things just didn't work the way they were supposed to and sometimes it was better that way.





	1. Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> The Song "One more night" That is used in this piece of fiction is from Maroon 5 and I have no rights what so ever. The same goes for The Losers, sadly enough.

It was addictive and certainly not what he had wanted in his life. At least that was what he was trying to tell himself, but a part of him wanted this. Wanted this badly. He wanted it so badly that it was slowly driving him insane. Yet, he knew that the whole thing would stop soon. It was inevitable. Their schedules were hardly matching as it was and joining black ops was not going to give him much free time after all. Jensen closed his eyes and wished that things could be different.

The whole ordeal had started as a prank of sorts. He had been at a bar with some of the other new recruits, when that hot looking Spanish guy walked over to them. He did not even want to know what kind of face he might have made when said guy had started hitting on him, but he was sure he must have turned beet red. His companions had thought it was hilarious though, of course. They had not been the ones who were being hit on after all. He himself had been flattered, more than a little turned on and utterly, utterly mortified. Still, no matter how much the whole situation confused him, he had actually contemplated to return the advances - consequences be damned - when a voice from another table brought him back to reality rather harshly.  
"Ok, Cougar, you win. Now give the man some space to breath."  
Jensen looked over to the table the voice had come from and nearly choked at the smirks that were thrown towards his table. The guy - Cougar, Jensen reminded himself - muttered something in Spanish and Jensen was almost convinced that he threw an irritated look at the other table, before he mustered Jensen slowly and throughout. Jensen himself knew he was staring, but no one could really blame him. The guy was still hot, damn it, even if it might have been a joke. The long hair and the cowboy hat only served to make him even more interesting paired with his looks and with the clothes he had chosen he looked as if he had stepped out of someone's wet dream. Pants as tight as that should need a license. All in all Cougar certainly was someone Jake wouldn't mind spending time with. Then again there was the whole DADT thing and the other would most likely not be interested anyway. He had to remind himself that this had just been a prank after all.

He would not see him again after that. At least that was what he had thought. So really, no one could blame him for being utterly floored when he found himself cornered in the same bar, by the same guy just a few days later. Looking like a deer caught in headlight in front of anyone was a bad thing. Looking like a deer caught in headlights in front of Cougar might as well have been his downfall. And damn, it should be illegal to look so damn sexy while smirking. Jake had known then and there that he was lost; irrevocably lost. And it was most likely a bad thing. He knew nothing about that guy after all, other that he had flirted with him because his buddies had told him to. The fact that he was nearly in the exact same position with him again, without anyone around, boggled his brains. So it came to no real surprise to him that he let himself be guided to a dark corner, where they took their seats. Not much was said, but the way the other had pressed against him, had shown him that he might be more interested than Jensen would ever have thought possible.  
He was a geek who talked too much. Hot guys did not want to bed him, period.  
But that one had wanted and damn, had he been persistent to show him. Needless to say, that Jensen didn't wind up in his own bed that night and if he was honest with himself it was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. His mind was still reeling the next day when he was on his way back to the barracks, a stupid grin on his face. He still knew hardly anything about the guy - aside from that strange nickname - and he was not even sure he would see him again. That thought dampened his mood a little, but he decided to just enjoy what had happened and not dwell on it too much. It wasn't as if they were in any kind of commitment really.

Jensen wasn't sure what to think when they ran into each other time and time again. Well, he really wouldn't complain. Being in Cougar's focus was one of the most exciting things that had ever happened to him, still it was kind of creepy. He still knew next to nothing about the other. The other was in the military too, but Jensen would be damned before he tried to find out what division he might be in. No one needed to know they knew each other after all. And if he was honest, he could hardly trust himself to keep his hands off of him when they were in public as it was. How much worse could it possibly get when he could actually see him whenever he wanted to? It would be a downright disaster. On top of that there had never been any indication that Cougar might want that. Their meetings were quick, dirty and over far too soon for his liking. Yet the other had been very persistent in his need to get back to wherever it was that he was staying. It left Jensen aching, but he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut about it. This was only a game after all.

_You and I go hard at each other_  
_Like we're going to war_  
_You and I go rough_  
_We keep throwing things and slamming the doors_  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional_  
_We start keeping score_  
_You and I get sick_  
_And I know that we can't do this no more_

It had been after the second time they had seen each other in company that Jensen knew something was going on that neither of them was willing to address. When he had seen Cougar with his team, he had made sure to stay as far away from them as possible. That the table was attracting women like flies was not improving his mood at all. So Jensen turned away, in hope that when he didn't see him, he would not have to think about it and really he had no right to get jealous, right? They were not exclusive. Hell, he didn't even know what it was that was between them. The only thing was that the other made his blood run hot in a way he had never experienced before. It was like constant fever when he was near and Jake felt like he was slowly losing his mind. But if insanity was pleasure, he would gladly drown in it. Especially when it came with such a sweet sin, like Cougar. Cougar was addictive to him and that was scaring him more than anything else. Falling in love with him would be wrong on so many levels that he did not even want to think about it. They were in the army, they were both men and being totally dependent on the other, because he felt like he could not even think straight, would only get him killed.  
There was one thing Jensen knew for sure, he needed to get over this and fast. So when one of his companions smiled at him in a way that was more than friendly, he slowly - almost shyly - returned the smile. And if later on, with every touch the other placed on his body, he thought of Cougar, no one had to know.

Sleeping with someone else had not helped at all. It left Jake's skin crawling in a very unpleasant way and he had spend quite a long time in the shower the next day. It was ridiculous. He should just have felt good. There was no need for this gnawing guilt that was eating at his gut. Still, no matter what he did the feeling would not leave him. It left him feeling sick and disgusted by himself.  
He had not felt like going out after that at all, but in the end he had let himself be dragged out anyway. His mood had not improved then and he doubted it would be anytime soon. Still his friends had been persistent and so he was sitting alone at the far end of the bar, while they had gone god knew where trying to flirt their way into someone's pants. The blond hacker could not even be angry with them. He had anticipated that and this way he could at least get drunk in peace. Not that it was going to help any. It never did. It still felt like the best solution at the moment.

That was until he was grabbed from behind and not too gently removed from his chair. He made a sound of surprise and was about to voice his displeasure, when his lips were caught in a rough kiss at the same time that his back hit a wall. He got a whiff of the aftershave his attacker was wearing and could not help but relax and moan a little into the kiss. The smell was so unique and familiar that he had no doubt that it was Cougar. For a moment their kiss got more heated as their tongues battled for dominance, before Cougar stepped back slightly. He was breathing harshly and there was a fire in his eyes Jensen had never seen before. It burned itself right into his soul, possessed him in a way he had never thought possible and left him aching for the other's touch in a way he had almost forgotten.  
Cougar didn't say anything, when he grabbed his hand and pulled him from the club. There was a determination in his step that left Jensen already breathless.

Their dynamics had changed after that. It confused Jensen even more now. In the beginning he had thought it might be a good thing, but they were still not talking to each other and there was no telling, what was going on at all. There was only one thing he knew. Cougar did not appreciate him going with anyone else. The reminder of that had been intense and left him breathless even thinking about. A hot shiver ran down his back and he had to bite his lip to keep the moan from escaping his throat at the mere thought. It was insane what Cougar could do to him. And it was by no means good. He really needed to end this. If only he knew how.

_Try to tell you no_  
_But my body keeps on telling you yes_  
_Try to tell you stop_  
_But your lipstick got me so out of breath_  
_I'll be waking up in the morning_  
_Probably hating myself_  
_And I'll be waking up_  
_Feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

The thought had manifested in his mind and he had been determined. Unfortunately his resolve had melted away like ice in summer the moment he had actually seen Cougar. A simple touch and he had thrown all doubts out of the window without a second thought. A small part of him whimpered at the thought that the other could not touch him all the time, while the rest of him was simply soaking up what he could get at the moment. He needed this, he wanted this and he would be damned if he didn't enjoy it.  
So he melted into the touch and against Cougar, let the other throw him into the depth of passion. He let himself fall and didn't think.  
It was the next morning though that he felt disgusted with himself. He had sworn himself it wouldn't happen again. And even though he felt incredibly satisfied, there was a strange feeling of guilt clawing at him too. This was not right and he needed to stop this for good. It would be the best for both of them.

It soon became apparent to him that it was simply impossible for him to say no to Cougar. It had probably a lot to do with the fact that a part - a very huge part - did not want to do that anyway. That part wanted more, closer, faster. That part wanted heat, love, bliss. And that part was very good at beating him into submission. He knew what it meant, but he really did not want to face it. Facing it would make it more real. Facing it would mean that he would have to acknowledge it and really, he had no poker face when it came to Cougar and he really did not want to face what might happen if he knew. That was just not going to happen. Unfortunately lying to himself was becoming harder and harder too and left him in a whirlwind of confusing feelings that he did not want to address. He was acting strange too. There had been several people who had asked him about it, which meant that Cougar knew too. Jensen could only hope that he could get through this without getting burned, but then again it was probably too late for that.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_Yes, I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Everything had become awkward and he had no idea how to fix it. He was the problem himself after all. Cougar was still not talking and neither was he, but slowly the situation was wearing him to the ground. He wanted to get away, but he wanted to stay. He needed space, yet he wanted to get even closer. But more than anything he wanted to know what exactly was going on between them and still he was unable to ask. There was always a chance that he would destroy their carefully kept balance and that was the worst and best possible scenario at the same time. He really could not decide which.  
In all that confusion it had come as a blessing, when is superiors had told him that he would be send for a training course and join another team after that. One of the black ops teams. It was the perfect chance to get away. Everyone knew that black ops were hard to reach most of the time after all. The training would give him some much needed space too. It really was just the perfect opportunity. So without asking for further information, he had packed his bags and left. He just wanted to get away.

It had been almost two month later when he had been assigned to his new team. Two month in which he had not seen Cougar and he was confident he was over this little obsession of his. He still refused to call it what it really was. He also still refused to look too deeply into it. Jensen was almost sure he would not like what he was finding. So instead he just took the directions he was given. He was supposed to report to Colonel Clay and join this team of five. To say it was a surprise that the first thing he saw when he entered was Cougar would have been an understatement. He knew he was staring at the other and Cougar's dark eyes were burning their way right back into his soul. Jensen could feel his blood run hotter, as he tried desperately not to blush. This was his first day with his new team, damn it. He could not ruin it by showing his obvious interest in one of his teammates. Still, the way Cougar was mustering him was making his knees weak and he had to swallow harshly.  
It came almost as a relieve when Clay had come towards him and given him a brief instruction of the team. That way he could focus on something else than Cougar for a while. So for once he actually listened to all the instructions he was given, glad to escape to his appointed room to get settled. This was promising to get interesting.


	2. Cougar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter... but oh well. It's done.

He had noticed the blonde the moment he had walked into the bar with the other recruits. It was hard not to notice him; he simply stood out in the way he was talking animatedly as they walked towards their table. Still the blonde was utterly unaware of the attention he had called upon himself. Cougar had turned away then. He had learned early not to let his interest show. Especially when it was of a more sexual nature. There were certain things one better kept to themselves after all. Unfortunately, the rest of his team had been steady on the way to get drunk and were already far from sober, not that he was not slightly tipsy himself. The others were just simply in a worse state at the moment. So when they had exchanged wolfish grins, he should have known that something was going on. Yet he would have never guessed that they would dare him to flirt with one of the new recruits, just so that they could see their faces. It was almost funny how much that played into what he wanted. So he simply shrugged at them and got out of his chair and went over to the other table.  
Flirting with him was easy; it was even easier to ignore the others as they laughed at him. Cougar was simply fixated on the look on the others eyes. There was some fear, quite a lot of confusion, but underneath it all he was sure he could see arousal building up. And really that was all he cared about after all. It was when he could feel the other relax to him that he knew he had won. Unfortunately, it was also that moment when Pooch had decided to interrupt his fun.  
"Ok, Cougar, you win. Now give the man some space to breathe."  
The blond looked away from him, towards his team and he could see an understanding crossing his eyes. Cougar wanted to tell him that this was not the reason that he flirted with him the way he did, but he had no idea how to convey it without letting everyone know.  
Letting out a curse, he glared at Pooch for a moment, before he looked back at the blond. He was by now staring at him again and Cougar had a hard time to actually get some space between them and walking back to the table. If he spend the rest of the evening stealing glances at the other table, no one needed to know.

It was a three days later when it became apparent to him that he might be in deep trouble. It wasn't the first time a guy had interested him and it also wasn't the first time that he had flirted with one. What was different was that he could not get the blond out of his head. He kept thinking about him in the strangest situations. And that in itself worried him. He did not even know him. There should be no problem forgetting about him. It was very likely that he would not see him again, after all.  
Still the thought of not seeing him again did not sit well with him. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to see him so much that he had started going to the bar alone, in hopes that he would be there too. It felt strange and out of character for him. He usually loved to flirt and he certainly had enough game as it was. And really he could not even tell what it was about the blond that kept him in his mind so much.  
A little later, when the blond really entered the bar, he had to admit to himself that the hot desire that cursed through his veins the moment he saw him might have a lot to do with it. He wanted that man and maybe once his desire was fulfilled he would finally come to rest again. So he barely hesitated before he made his way over to the blond. He had been in his personal space, before the other had even realized he was there. A smirk set itself on his face, as he watched the emotions dance over the others face. He was so very easy to read. The fire in his blood only intensified when he noticed and answering desire in the other's eyes. That settled it for him. He would get the blond into his bed. Sooner rather than later. He shifted closer to him, keeping the smirk on his face, throughout enjoying the effect it was having on the other man. Guiding him to a table in the corner had been painfully easy and there had been no resistance when Cougar decided that there should not be any space between them as they sat down. Instead he was rewarded with an adorable confused expression that was laced in so much passion that he had a hard time trying to stay at the bar. When he had approached him, it had not been his intention to take him to bed right there and then, but in the end that was exactly what he did. Nothing was said between them as they lost themselves in the throes of passion. Yet there was nothing to regret. It was everything he had wanted and more. A smirk set itself firmly on his face as he went back to his team. They definitely had to meet again.

Finding Jensen was easier than he had expected. It took very little effort on his part to make sure they ran into each other time and time again. Cougar was amused by the confusion that showed on the blondes face whenever he saw him, but it was nothing compared to the heated gazes he would throw him afterwards. A part of him wondered if Jensen really thought this was all coincidence that they would meet again and again. Then again the obliviousness was working in his favor, so unless he was sure the blonde would not run, he had no intention of correcting his assumptions.  
It was ridiculous how much the other could turn him on and relax him at the same time. He did not have to talk when it came to Jensen. It felt as if he understood the other without words and that made everything so much better. Sometimes he hated the fact that he could not spent as much time with the blond as he wanted to, but Cougar knew it would be unwise to stay away from his team too long. As much as he respected them, this was something he was not sure he wanted to share and if keeping his secret meant that he had to leave Jensen far too soon he was willing to deal with it for the time being. The blond never questioned it and given the fact that they were both in the military he probably understood better than anyone. Still sooner or later, he would find a way to make sure everyone knew the blond belonged to him.

Cougar inwardly cursed his luck when he went out with his team again and ran into Jensen and his friends. Usually he would not have minded, but there was no way he would be able to slip away tonight. They were celebrating Roques birthday and those usually ended with all of them far too drunk. It was also one of the few times that the team stayed together. Clay would not try to find the next crazy chick and Roque and Cougar did not look for game on those nights. So as much as he wanted to slink away and join the blond he stayed where he was. As usually when they were all out together Clay could not help but flirt anyway and sooner rather than later their table was joined by female company. Any other time it had amused him to flirt with the girls and make a game out of it to see how many numbers he would be able to collect, but now that did not seem like such a good idea. Unwillingly his eyes wandered over to Jensen time and time again and he noticed the stiff posture right away. He was contemplating how he could reassure Jensen without giving away what he was doing, when he saw it. The smile that was thrown the blondes way and the short contemplation before it was returned. Cougar straightened up slightly, as he glared at the other man who inched closer to Jensen. He had no idea who the other was, but the mere fact that he was trying to touch what was his send his blood boiling. Unfortunately, it seemed that between his confusion and strange behavior Jensen was missing a few key points and at the moment there was nothing he could do but watch as the blond let himself be lulled in by the other man. He was seething as he watched them leave together, knowing well enough what was going to happen between them. The others were giving him strange looks as he turned back to his drink, but he did not care. The next time he saw Jensen he would have to establish a few rules. But for now he would sit here and drink, like he was supposed to.

The next morning had brought him nothing but a headache and the anger was still burning through his body. For a moment he considered hunting Jensen down and showing him exactly who he belonged to, but fate was not on his site on this. The moment he had left his room; he was pulled into a debriefing. Leaving was both a blessing and a curse to him. He did not want to leave without making sure that Jensen understood what was between them, but at the same time he felt like he needed to get away to clear his mind. The mission itself was nothing special. It wouldn’t take up too much of their time, unless everything went FUBAR, so for now he would concentrate on his mission. He would deal with Jensen when he came back.

When he was back at Fort his temper had cooled down significantly and was replaced by a possessiveness that almost worried him. Once he was settled back in, he made his way to the bar, determined to find his pray. Cougar was aware that luck might not be on his side on this, but he was a patient man. He could wait. Sooner or later the blond would show himself. For two days he spend his evenings at the bar and there was no sign of Jensen at all. On the third night however he spotted the blond at the bar as soon as he entered. Jensen looked miserable and was apparently trying to get himself drunk as fast as possible. Cougar had other ideas however. Stalking over to his prey, he did not even hesitate, to pull him out of his chair. The look of surprise and shock on Jensen’s face almost made him smirk but the possessiveness that still had a hold on him decided to rather push him against the next best wall and kiss him for all he was worth. For a moment Jensen tensed and Cougar was well prepared to keep him in place if need be, but then the hacker melted against him and Cougar could feel himself relax slightly as well. Jensen was finally back where he was supposed to be and Cougar would make sure he knew that when the night was over. Stepping back, he took a good look at Jensen. The blond was flushed and the desire was clear in his eyes. It was exactly what Cougar wanted to see. Without hesitation, he grabbed the blondes hand and let him out of the bar. It was time to restate his claim.

After that Cougar had made sure to stay close to Jensen. The blond was his and he would be damned if he let anyone else touch him again. So he was always around Jensen making sure that anyone who looked close enough would see that the blond already belonged to someone. He also enjoyed it immensely to leave love bites in places the blond would not be able to hide so easily. Jensen liked to complain about it, but Cougar could only smirk to himself, whenever he saw them. And it helped that Jensen was never actually angry about them as long as they were not in too obvious places. They still had not talked about what was going on between them, but as far as Cougar was concerned this was pure bliss.

Over the weeks Cougar noticed the change in Jensen. He was not sure what it meant, but it was obvious the other was insecure about what was happening. It was one of those times that Cougar wished he was a bigger talker, but as it was he had no idea what to say to the other to make everything better. The blond never addressed it himself and Cougar did his best to ignore the uneasy feeling that had settled in his gut whenever that faraway look was on Jensen's face. Instead he decided it was probably best to distract the blond from thinking too much. For the most part it seemed to work, but Cougar was well aware that Jensen was contemplating their relationship more and more. He wanted to believe that everything would work itself out, but it did not stop the fear that took hold off a part of him. The more he got the feeling that Jensen was trying to run away, the more he was determined to keep him. It was working in his favor that the blond seemed to forget all about his troubles whenever they were together. Cougar could only hope that it would be enough in the long run. Because as much as he craved to be with Jensen he was not sure what he could do to keep him if he really wanted to leave.

When Jensen was chosen for Black Ops Training Cougar knew that this was it. The blond would be up and gone as soon as he could. It had been apparent in the way he had been acting beforehand and Cougar wished he had done something to make it better. It did not matter that he was not a big talker, there were things that he should have discussed with the blond instead of just letting it slide. Now all he could do was watch as the blond packed up and couldn’t get away fast enough. They would probably see each other again, but with both of them in black ops the chances that they would both be at Fort at the same time were slim. By the time he had finished his training they were most likely on another assignment and he would be put into a team himself. It hurt and he knew it would for some time. Because for better or worse he was in love with Jake Jensen.

Over the next two month Cougar tried everything he could to ignore the hurt and forget about Jensen, even though he knew it was a futile attempt. His team had noticed too, but so far no one had said anything about it and his performance on the job was not inflicted. Cougar knew Clay would try to talk to him sooner or later and he was not looking forward to it. However, he was almost disgusted with himself when Clay announced that they would get a new hacker for their team and he felt the sliver of hope bloom inside of him. Cougar hated how he could not wait for the new guy to arrive. How he hoped it would be Jensen. When the day finally came, Cougar situated himself in the front room, cleaning his guns in a feeble attempt to calm himself. It took every ounce of his self-control to stay where he was when their new hacker walked through the door and Jensen stood in front of him in all his glory. Instead he simply stared at him, taking in the differences from their last meeting. Jensen was staring right back at him and Cougar could see the light blush that was dusting his cheeks. The relieve he was feeling made him breathless. Maybe, just maybe there was actually a chance to remedy the mistake he had made. Jensen was right here with him now and he would do his damnest to make the blond his again. And this time he would make sure he stayed.


	3. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally posting the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I really do not like this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> The songs:  
> Jason Derulo - Breathing  
> Britney Spears - (You drive me) Crazy  
> As always, I owe no rights to the songs or the losers.

One of the first things Cougar – as well as the rest of the team – noticed when it came to Jensen was that he talked, a lot. In their times together Jensen had usually been more quiet, but most of the time there was hardly room for talking as it was. Now that he was with them he was barely ever silent. The only time he ever really seemed to shut up was when they were on a mission and even then there was a chance of him running commentary if there was no immediate danger. One thing was clear, Jensen liked to talk and Cougar was willing to listen. Most of the time it was just random bits of information, but Cougar slowly began to understand what was important and why the blonde chattered as much. Jensen did not like silence. It came as a surprise to him, given their previous encounters, but then again there had always been a tension between them. In retrospect it became clear that Jensen had wanted to talk, just like he was now, but there had been something holding him back. It irked him that he had no noticed it before, but then again their relationship had been anything but ordinary. They had never taken the time to really get to know each other, now however Cougar had the chance to learn more and more about the hacker.  
Jensen talked when he was happy, when he was nervous, when he was angry. While the others tried to ignore the rambling, Cougar took great care to analyse the reasons behind it. The fact that Clay had appointed him to be the one to keep an eye on their newest member helped tremendously. Clay had no idea what had happened between the two of them, but as he was the only one who did not seem to be bothered by the constant chatting, he was the obvious choice. A task that fell right in his favour. Now he could watch the blonde without having to hide it all the time and not worry about questions he would rather not answer at the moment. It was perfect.

It was the fact that he was now constantly watching that finally gave him the clue he had been looking for. Cougar had to hide his grin when he noticed that Jensen was nervous around him. There was no fear, just nervousness, as if he was trying to hide something from him. The others thought Jensen talked even more around Cougar because he didn't threaten to shut him up permantently, but Cougar had a rather good idea what it was really about. The blonde was throwing glances at him and it was obvious that he had no idea what he was supposed to do. It reminded him of their times together. How often had there been this look on his face. Apparently he wasn't the only one who could not forget and that was something he could work with. Now he only needed to get the blond alone preferably with the rest of the team out of the way for a while.

 

_This ain’t no ordinary feeling_  
_You are the only one that I believe in  
_ _I know you are coming back to me_

 

Jensen was well aware that his constant rambling was driving his teammates nuts, but he couldn't help it. It was the only was he knew how to deal with the current situation. Ok, so he knew that he usually talked a lot, his sister had always joked that he couldn't be quiet if his life depended on it, which was so not true. Still even for him, this was too much and yet he couldn't stop. Becky would probably tease him about his crush that had him rambling on and on. Roque had threatened to cut his tongue out after a little over an hour. Luckily Clay told him quite clearly that no maiming of teammates would be tolerated. That didn't curb the death threats or the annoyance Roque showed him, but it made him feel safer. Clay and Pooch were also unnerved by his rambling, the only one who did not seem to care was Cougar. He let him talk at him, even if he seldom if ever said anything. The mere thought made Jensen's heart flutter in excitement and those feelings that he had buried tried their best to resurface. Still he could not let them. It was ridiculous to even think about it. So he pushed his thoughts as far back as he could and tried to concentrate on other things. If Cougar noticed that he was jumping from tangent to tangent, he didn't show it. If anything he seemed to be amused by the random topics and how fast he could get from one to the next. It didn't help that Cougar was apparently his handler, since he could stand his rambling. When they got rooms, Cougar and Jensen were usually together in one, and if they were bunking down wherever they were the sniper was always next to him. It was strange to be so close to him again. Familiar, yet oh so different from before. Jensen knew that more often than not, all he had to do was reach out to touch the other. It had been so easy and now it felt impossible. There was so much he wanted to say, but there was no way he could say it. He still had no idea what had been going on between them and he would be damned if he made a fool out of himself by spilling his feelings. Cougar had probably just looked for fun, even if it hadn't felt like that. He had been possessive and intense and everything amazing. Sometimes he wished he could just forget about it, but Cougar had buried himself deep into his soul and he knew there was no way he was getting over this anytime soon.

 

_Without your love, don’t know how I survive_  
_It’s you, it’s you that’s keeping me alive  
_ _I only miss you when I’m breathing_

 

Getting Jensen alone was harder than he imagined. While they were often alone in a room together the others were never far and a mission was not the best place to have this conversation. On top of that every time they got some time off, Jensen would vanish as soon as he got the ok. Cougar knew about his sister and niece and could understand that he wanted to spent some time with them and at the same time it irked him that he still had to find a chance to talk to the hacker. Still Cougar had nothing if not patience.  
In the end the opportunity came in form of a mission. They had a bit of downtime before they needed to head to their next location and there was little most of them could do. Clay and Roque would go and gather everything they needed before hitting a bar and relax, Pooch had decided to stay an extra day with Jolene and Jensen was to find as much intel on their target as he could. Of course that meant that Cougar stayed as well. Sure he could have gone with Clay and Roque, but this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. They were not in the field and therefore not in any immediate danger, they were alone and for once Jensen couldn't simply run from him. Cougar had settled into a spot not too far from him, while Clay and Roque had come and gone, dropping off the equipment they had. When Jensen realized that he would stay and that they would be alone for an unknown amount of time, he had almost panicked. The others hadn't been there, but Cougar was highly amused by his reaction. He had been looking for it too. Jensen might not know what he was planning, but his reactions were always worth watching. Shifting into a more comfortable position Cougar prepared to wait. Jensen had sat down at his computer and started rambling as soon as he got to work and by now he must already have some kind of information on their target, yet not enough to satisfy him. Jensen loved to dig up as much as he could find and more often than not it helped them tremendously. Knowing Jensen it wouldn't take too long before he had everything they needed, and then he would get the blond man to acknowledge what had happened between them. There was no doubt in Cougars mind that he would be able to convince Jensen that they were perfect for each other. From what he had seen from the blond there was not much he needed to convince him off. The biggest part would be to set his worries to rest. In the last weeks it had become increasingly obvious to him that Jensen needed confirmation. While Cougar was sure he could show how he felt without saying a word, the blonde needed the verbal confirmation. Jensen needed to be sure what it was that he was feeling and that this was not just a game or something to pass the time. Given the way they had met it should have occurred to him sooner, but back then he had hardly been thinking about anything when it came to them. He just knew what he wanted and needed. Now that he knew Jensen he could finally give the blond what he needed and one thing was certain, Jensen was worth the effort.

 

_Loving you means so much more  
_ _More than anything I ever felt before_

 

Jensen couldn't help but curse his luck. Of course he was being left alone with Cougar of all people. Then again he had known it would happen sooner or later. It was ridiculous that he wasn't in the slightest bit prepared for this situation. At least he could bury himself in the task Clay had given him. That way his mind would be occupied with something that wasn't the Sniper. He could feel that the other was watching him and it was sending shivers down his spine, though he tried his best to ignore it.  
Unfortunately getting the information they needed turned out to be much easier than he had hoped. Even digging for further information hadn't taken too long. And just to be sure that it wasn't some kind of trap, he had double and triple checked. Now he was trying to find a reason to stay occupied. Nothing good could come out of it, if he didn't. Jensen could almost envision himself blurting out something stupid to Cougar. Something he should most likely not even think about anymore. It wouldn't do any good if he did. Cougar however seemed to have other plans, as he abandoned his spot at the other end of the room and stalked over to him. Jensen had turned around, as soon as he had heard him move and watched as the sniper came over to him. For a moment he considered if there was a way he could get away from the other, but he knew it was futile. So instead he could only stare wide eyed and silent as Cougar stopped in front of him and leaned closer.  
Cougar smirked slightly at him as if he could see what was going on inside of him and Jensen couldn't help the small sound that escaped him. It sounded almost like a whimper, though he would deny it if anyone ever said something like that. There was no denying in the way Cougars eyes darkened and he crashed their lips together before Jensen could do anything else. The kiss was hard, passionate and send shivers down his spine. Without meaning to, he buried his hands in Cougars shirt, moaning slightly into the kiss. When the kiss ended he wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or relieved. He couldn't get into this again if it was going to be exactly like the last time. His mind was spinning and he was trying to think of all the ways he could tell Cougar what was on his mind, when the other titled his head up slightly.  
“Jensen,” Cougar started, waiting until he was sure he had the hacker’s complete attention. “It is not going to be the same.”  
Jensen wasn't sure, if he could believe him. How could he be so sure?  
“I love you.”

 

_Tell me you're so into me_  
_That I'm the only one you will see_  
_Tell me I'm not in the blue  
_ _That I'm not wasting my feelings on you_

 

It was easy to see that Jensen was having trouble believing him when he said things would be different. Cougar couldn't blame him, but he had never noticed just how insecure the other could be about this. Keeping a close eye on Jensen's face, Cougar smiled at the other.  
“I love you.”  
Jensen's eyes widened in surprise and there were several emotions racing over his face. Hope, Fear, Joy and Cougar knew he had made the right decision.  
“What?”  
Having watched the other for as long as he did Cougar had known the other would need to assure himself that he had not imagined it.  
“I have for a long time now.” Cougar simply said. “I was foolish to think you knew, without me telling you and do to that I almost lost you. Te amo, mi amore.”  
Jensen's eyes were wide and unbelieving, but then he smiled brightly at Cougar.  
"I love you too." He said silently and leaned into the sniper. "God I wanted to say that for so long, but I couldn't. I thought everything would be over if I said anything and then I couldn't stand it and left and it was over anyway and..."  
Cougar laughed at the rambling and kissed the hacker to silence him.  
"It's not over now, is it? And I have no intention of letting you go again anytime soon."  
Jensen smiled slightly at him and nodded.  
"I'd like that."

 

_Loving you means so much more  
_ _More than anything I ever felt before_


End file.
